


Reign of the Destroyer

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [5]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 April 1984 - 24 June 1984) A staple of superheroic fiction is the master supervillain trying to take over the world.  What happens when the master supervillain SUCCEEDS?</p><p>Special Guest Villain: Albert Zerstoiten as Doctor Destroyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign of the Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : language, rocket science
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Jack Snyder (AKA Minuteman), independent trucker, brick with stretching powers
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon, exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Albert Zerstoiten (AKA Doctor Destroyer), (expy of Dr. Doom in the CU timeline)
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
>   * Clayton Stiles (AKA Nest Leader), local philanthropist, leader of the DFW Metroplex VIPER nests
>   * Jeffrey Sinclair (AKA Vanguard, expy of Superman in the CU timeline)
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]], Varanyi speech by « »

(4/30/1984. Outside Dalhart, TX)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is sitting out on the front porch rail of a large, rambling farmhouse. Jack 'Minuteman' Snyder walks out with two beers)

 **Minuteman** (offering Bob a beer): "You look like you could use one 'bout now."

 **Starforce** (taking the beer): "Thanks." (beat) "I can only inhale so much solder flux before it gets to me."

 **Minuteman** : "You could beat on the piano some more. The whole clan enjoys hearin' you play."

 **Starforce** : "I'm beginning to repeat myself. I'm surprised they haven't called me on it, yet."

 **Minuteman** : "But it took you two weeks to get to that point."

(they chuckle, clink the necks of their bottles together, and each take a swig)

 **Starforce** (sighs, looking up into the sky): "I can't get over how clear the night sky is out here."

 **Minuteman** : "You've never been out in the High Plains before, have you?"

 **Starforce** : "Grew up in Indianapolis, went to university not too far from there, lived near Dallas the last few years. I've always lived somewhere that Aurora Commercialis interfered with simple Mark-One eyeball astronomy."

 **Minuteman** (waving bottle toward the sky): "You'd have a clear shot at Dr. Destroyer's mind-control satellite with a sky like this."

 **Starforce** : "Don't think I haven't thought about that." (beat) "A simple sounding rocket going straight up, a squib to spread 10 pounds of roofing nails after burnout, and I let the satellite's own velocity do the rest when it flies through the nail cloud."

 **Minuteman** : "Then why don't you? It's gotta be better than building the things you're building in the workshop."

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer's had over a month to put backup satellites in orbit since he switched the first one on. I take the main satellite out, he'll switch immediately to a backup. Half an hour later, everything around Dalhart becomes a smoking and glowing crater."

 **Minuteman** : "What if we launched from somewhere else?"

 **Starforce** : "How are we..." (stops himself, then looks at the barn hiding Jack's Peterbuilt semi cab) "Never mind."

 **Minuteman** : "Yeah. Daryl down the road's got an ol' trailer he ain't usin'. We can use it for transport."

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer's still going to home in on the launch flare. If his satellite recon is even halfway competent, he'll know to look for your truck afterwards."

 **Minuteman** (beat while taking another swig): "Well, what if we pre-positioned the rocket, you rigged some sorta remote launch control, 'n we waited a while? I reckon we got 'bout five states' worth of abandoned barns within a two-hour drive from here we could hide rockets in."

(pause while Bob stares off into space and takes a drink from his bottle)

 **Starforce** : "Jack, that might work!" (beat) "Beats wiring up psionic jammers all day, that's for certain..."

(a flash of light from up in the sky illuminates everything, as if someone had set off a giant flashbulb)

 **Minuteman** : "What the hell?"

 **Starforce** (peeking around the porch eaves and looking up into the sky): "That wasn't there before..."

(Jack walks off the porch and looks up. An aurora is now shimmering across the night sky, slowly fading)

 **Minuteman** : "I haven't seen that since I hauled that load up the Alaska Highway last year."

 **Starforce** (jumping off the porch rail and joining him): "I thought we were too far south for the Aurora Borealis."

(another pinpoint of light flashes, almost too searingly bright to look at. Two seconds later, the aurora re-intensifies)

 **Minuteman** : "What IS that?"

 **Starforce** (makes INT roll, internal monologue): [[flash, two seconds, aurora. Particle flux hitting magnetosphere > 0.1c ~= 60,000 km]] (verbally) "Nuclear explosions, WAY beyond Earth's atmosphere."

(two more searingly-bright flashes appear overhead)

 **Minuteman** : "Aliens?!?"

 **Starforce** : "Not the first time an alien race has tried to invade us."

(more searingly-bright pinpricks appear. The aurora is now dancing continuously)

 **Starforce** (continuing absently): "Unknown species that hit Great Britain in 1895, New Jersey in 1938, and California in 1953... the Kuzane in 1960... the Q'laar in 1965... the Gadroon Exodus in 1978..."

 **Minuteman** : "What about them psionic aliens with the head ridges last year?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, the Varanyi commando raids!"

 **Minuteman** : "Didn't we beat them?"

 **Starforce** : "We drove them off." (beat) "We don't even know who these guys are, yet. Could be another race, for all we know."

 **Minuteman** : "Why us, all the time?"

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps we're the galactic equivalent of Belgium and we're on some sort of natural invasion route." (beat) "If the Mandaarians ever come here again, maybe we should ask *them*."

 **Minuteman** : "Yep. Them's 'bout the only aliens that HAVEN'T tried invadin' us."

(long pause. The pinpricks are now almost every second, and seem to be forming sort of a wall high up in the sky. Their origin point appears to be moving north and west, requiring Bob and Jack to move around the farmhouse to keep watching the lightshow)

 **Minuteman** : "Why's it moving like that?"

 **Starforce** (beat, using Lightning Calculator to work spherical trigonometry in his head): "The westward component is Earth's rotation. Other than than, their approach orbit seems to be taking them over the Northern Hemisphere."

 **Minuteman** : "Wait. Them last two was off to the south..."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, there's another one in the same direction."

 **Minuteman** : "Course change?"

 **Starforce** : "Seems to be."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(there is a swirl of light in front of the barn, leaving behind a humanoid figure. The figure collapses to the ground)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, that's different."

(Minuteman doesn't wait for backup. He puts his beer down on the front step and superleaps over to the figure)

 **Minuteman** : "Bob, hurry up! It's one of them head-ridge psionic aliens from last year!"

(Bob puts his beer down and runs over. The figure is clearly Varanyi, about 6'5" with 5 head ridges. He looks familiar)

 **Starforce** : "Jack, we know him!"

 **Minuteman** : "You sure? They all look kinda alike to me..."

 **Starforce** : "I'm sure! He led the commando raids last year!"

(the Varanyi's eyes open. He's been worked over physically before appearing)

 **Varanyi** : ((Starforce? Minuteman?))

 **Minuteman** (to Bob): "What do we do now?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Well, we can't turn him over to the authorities. They'll find out we're not under Destroyer's mind control, and then there'll be all HELL to pay."

 **Minuteman** : "We can't keep him, either! He's a wanted criminal from his actions last year!"

 **Starforce** : "We can at least tend to his wounds for now."

 **Minuteman** : "That's stallin' for time."

 **Starforce** : "Damn straight." (to the Varanyi) "Can you walk?"

(the Varanyi nods weakly and allows Bob and Jack to help him to his feet. They walk slowly to the farmhouse as the searingly-bright pinpricks of nuclear initiations lessen in frequency and move toward the southwestern horizon)

* * *

(Snyder Farm, outside Dalhart, TX. Mid-morning the next day)

(Bob walks in with a plate of breakfast. The Varanyi is sitting on a couch watching TV and finishing his breakfast, with Jack hovering nearby)

 **Starforce** : "How's he doing?"

 **Minuteman** : "Mama patched him up pretty good last night. He appears to be healin' very rapidly."

 **Starforce** : "Varanyi seem to do that. Something internal to their metabolism or something." (beat, to the Varanyi) "You seem to be tolerating Earth food."

 **Varanyi** : ((I find it rather bland))

 **Starforce** (beat, to Jack): "I think I saw some tabasco sauce in the fridge. I'll get that and a pepper shaker."

(Bob puts his plate down on the coffee table and strides into the kitchen, shortly returning with both items promised)

 **Starforce** : "Try these."

(the Varanyi puts them on his pancakes. Bob and Jack cringe, looking at each other with unbridled disgust on their faces)

 **Varanyi** : ((MUCH better))

 **Minuteman** : "Ooookay." (beat) "Hey, you got a name we can call you? We never did learn it when we was fighting you and your commandos last year."

 **Varanyi** : ((you may call me Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon))

 **Minuteman** : "Kind of a mouthful."

 **Starforce** : "Do you go informally by any particular one of those? Zes'arou? Al'Gari? Vikon?"

 **Vikon** : ((you may call me by what your species calls a first name. Vikon))

 **Starforce** (raised eyebrow): "Okay, Varanyi naming is like the Japanese. First name last..."

 **Minuteman** (interrupting): "Hold on. There's a special bulletin on the TV."

(Bob sits on a sofa arm. Jack leans forward)

 **Announcer** : "And now, from Washington D.C., the Imperator of Earth, Destroyer the First."

(camera fades in on Dr. Destroyer standing in front of banners containing a stylized version of his helmet)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Good day, my subjects. Those of you across the Western Hemisphere of My world, and the North American continent specifically, may have noticed the explosions in the sky last night. These explosions were the result of an invasion fleet from a race which call themselves the Varanyi. These aliens, led by an entity who named him- or herself 'Tlokon,' thought My world to be ripe for invasion. 

"Destroyer has taught them differently. 

"Of the 200 spacecraft which attempted to attack Earth last night, 134 were destroyed and 62 more damaged. To those civilizations in the rest of the galaxy which may be monitoring this broadcast, let that be a warning to you that Destroyer WILL not tolerate any interference in the governance of My planet."

 **Starforce** (singing softly): "Ven Der Fuehrer says Ve are the Master Race..."

 **Minuteman** : "Quiet."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "To My subjects I offer words of support. Know that it was the intellect of Destroyer that anticipated My world would be considered an irresistable target in the hands of lesser rulers. Know also that it was the might of Destroyer that sent this supposedly-advanced alien race fleeing for their worthless lives after destroying two-thirds of their invasion force!"

(Destroyer folds his arms akimbo)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (continuing): "Those who doubt my worthiness to rule Earth are free to taste their own despair. Destroyer has spoken."

(Destroyer fades out, to the stylized helmet logo)

 **Announcer** : "This concludes the address by the Imperator. To summarize, the explosions seen across half the world last night were the result of Imperator Destroyer's defense of planet Earth from an alien race who call themselves the Varanyi..."

(Minuteman turns the TV off)

 **Starforce** : "At least he's brief."

 **Vikon** : ((that explains where your species got such advanced weaponry so quickly))

 **Starforce** : "You don't mind if we conduct the rest of this conversation verbally? I know that you know English."

 **Vikon** (hesitatingly): "It's not how I'm used to communicating."

 **Minuteman** : "Think of it as good practice if you're gonna be here awhile."

 **Vikon** : "Fine." (beat) "This was not the geopolitical situation on Earth when I left last year. What happened?"

 **Starforce** : "It's a long story."

 **Vikon** : "I seem to have nothing on my schedule for the forseeable future. Take your time."

 **Starforce** : "Okay." (beat, deep breath) "On March 24th of this year, roughly 6 of our weeks ago, Dr. Destroyer launched a satellite from a small island he owned deep in the South Pacific. The satellite contained a psionic resonator which allowed him to broadcast a mind-control wave across the planet."

 **Vikon** : "Didn't anyone know what he was about to do? Your planet has meta-sophonts much more capable than your group."

 **Minuteman** (to Vikon): "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

 **Starforce** (holding a hand up to silence Jack, then answering Vikon): "To the best of my research, apparently New York City's Justice Squadron did. They were on the island at the time of the launch, but judging from the situation we're in now were obviously unable to prevent it." (beat) "Given the power level of heroes like Vanguard and The Drifter, once they were controlled it was pretty much game over for the rest of us."

 **Vikon** : "So Dr. Destroyer mind-controlled his way into ruling your entire planet."

 **Starforce** : "To a first approximation, yes."

 **Vikon** : "Why are *you* not under its effects right now?"

 **Starforce** : "I woke up 2 weeks ago free from control. Don't ask me how or why, it just... happened."

 **Vikon** : "Not surprising. The brain is an interesting and unpredictable organ in most intelligent species." (beat) "How did you get away?"

 **Starforce** : "I told my boss I wanted to take a week's leave in the city of Indianapolis, halfway across this continent, to see my step-parents. I then took a taxi to the Dallas-Fort Worth airport, got a rental car, then took off for the High Plains to lose myself. It helped that Jack had told me about his extended family around Dalhart once, so I found myself up here after a day of exploring Oklahoma and Texas."

 **Vikon** (to Jack): "And you?"

 **Minuteman** : "As far as Destroyer's concerned, Dalhart don't exist. I've never been controlled, and neither has anyone around the farm here."

 **Starforce** : "And it will continue that way for as long as there's power to the psionic jammer I jury-rigged after his family took me in."

 **Vikon** : "Is anyone going to be looking for you?"

 **Starforce** : "Given the people I knew back in Dallas, they've already figured out I never showed up in Indianapolis. Beyond that, I paid cash for EVERYTHING on my road trip after I got the car."

 **Vikon** : "What good would that do?"

 **Minuteman** : "He didn't leave a paper trail of purchases behind him like he woulda done with credit cards or 'lectronic payments."

 **Vikon** : "But still, he would have been seen."

 **Minuteman** : "Yep, but anyone interested in findin' him's gonna have to do some *serious* legwork." (beat) "He done good for a city boy."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, we've shared. It's your turn now. Why did the Varanyi come back to Earth?"

 **Vikon** : "It wasn't by my recommendation."

 **Starforce/Minuteman** : "WHAT?"

 **Vikon** : "No. Your resistance to my probing attacks all last year convinced me that your planet would successfully resist an invasion were we to attempt one."

 **Starforce** : "Didn't you tell your government that?"

 **Vikon** : "If by 'government' you mean the Uthiriom Vaan then yes, I did."

 **Minuteman** : "Is that like Congress or sumpthin'?"

 **Vikon** : "It is an advisory body which serves the Sh'Garothayn... Emperor, excuse me. To be seen by the Emperor, any proposal must go through it."

 **Minuteman** : "They wasn't listenin' very well, then."

 **Vikon** : "Sadly, true." (beat) "A majority of the Uthiriom Vaan, led by my brother Tlokon, became convinced in the months following my return that I had presented insufficient evidence to support my conclusion."

 **Starforce** : "The same Tlokon that Destroyer named in his telecast a few minutes ago?"

 **Vikon** : "Yes."

 **Minuteman** : "Did he like, HAVE any military experience?"

 **Vikon** : "You think he was a politician put in charge of our Battle Line?"

 **Minuteman** : "I didn't say that."

 **Vikon** : "I can read the undercurrent of your thoughts, Mr. Snyder." (beat) "Tempting as it would be to agree with you, Tlokon is actually an Admiral in our Space Forces, assigned to the command of its Main Battle Line."

 **Starforce** : "So if you lost out in the political debate, why were you along for the ride?"

 **Vikon** : "Tlokon was also able to prevail upon the Uthiriom Vaan that I should be sent as an observer to his military triumph. A public humiliation, as it were, so I could be taught how true Varanyi handled an opportunity such as your species presented us."

 **Starforce** : "And apparently a scapegoat should you have turned out to be true in your assessment of us."

 **Minuteman** : "Awfully handy you were available to take the blame when Destroyer handed your race their collective ass."

 **Vikon** : "I'd rather not talk about it. The last diurnal cycle has been stressful and traumatic enough as is."

 **Starforce** (to Minuteman): "Don't push him. He'll talk more when he's ready."

 **Vikon** : "So what are your intentions with regards to my disposition?"

 **Minuteman** : "I though you could speak English, son."

 **Vikon** (sighing): "Am I your prisoner?"

 **Minuteman** : "As long as you're on our farm, you're our guest." (beat) "It's a human thing."

 **Vikon** (beat, shaking his head): "That's something I could never understand about your species last year. How you can be so forgiving of those who have wronged you?"

 **Minuteman** (patting Vikon's shoulder): "Well son, think of this as your remedial education."

 **Starforce** : "And take better notes this time."

* * *

(5/3/1984, just past midnight. Snyder Farm, outside of Dalhart, TX)

 **Vikon** (rubbing his arms to stay warm): "I never experienced temperatures this cold when I was here last year."

 **Starforce** : "The places you attacked last year are farther south on this continent than where we are now." (beat) "This is nothing compared to how winter can get in the Midwest, where I'm originally from."

 **Vikon** : "Winter?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Have you seen the icecaps on the polar regions of Earth?"

 **Vikon** : "Yes. From orbit."

 **Starforce** : "Imagine *that* happening over most of the Northern Hemisphere." (beat) "Incidentally, you've just told me that your homeworld has little to no axial tilt relative to its sun."

 **Vikon** : "No, I didn't."

 **Starforce** : "Just because humans are primitive relative to Varanyi doesn't mean that we're stupid. If your planet had an axial tilt relative to its sun, you'd be familiar with the concept of seasons during the course of its year."

(beat)

 **Vikon** : "How does your species survive this... Winter?"

 **Starforce** : "Not easily, but it's a yearly thing so we expect it."

 **Vikon** : "Perhaps it's why your species isn't as advanced as we Varanyi are."

 **Starforce** (laughing): "I'm pretty sure the reasons aren't climactic in nature."

(Vikon looks at him strangely, then looks up into the sky)

 **Vikon** : "One of Destroyer's satellites just came over the northern horizon."

 **Starforce** : "Hm. Polar orbit, just like the last one."

 **Vikon** : "Remind me again why we are out here risking my death by exposure?"

 **Starforce** : "If I'm going to be shooting at his satellites, I need to have some idea of their orbital elements." (beat) "Let me know when it's at zenith."

 **Vikon** (beat): "Right... about... NOW."

(Bob hits a switch on the telescope remote. The camera attached to the eyepiece whirrs and clicks)

 **Starforce** : "Between you telling me when one of his satellites is above us and the videocam on the telescope we borrowed, I can calculate those. From there, I know how many rockets to build, and where to site them to bring his constellation down."

 **Vikon** : "It's still cold out here, though."

 **Starforce** : "It's 55 degrees, you sissy. Suck it up."

* * *

(5/4/1984, noon. Granite Park, Plano, TX)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Trust me, Ted, you need to get out of the office more often at lunchtime. It's not healthy to stay in an office all day."

 **Ranger** : "How would YOU know? As Chairman of the Board, you have the easy job."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah, right." (stops by picnic table) "Here?"

 **Ranger** : "That'll work."

(they sit down. Ranger unpacks the bag of Chinese food, and they get to work on Lunch)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, you've been on the hunt for a week. What have you found out about Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I started with his taxi ride to the airport, which is unusual because in the past he's always driven himself there. He made the driver stop at a branch bank in Lake Dallas, after which he was dropped at the American Airlines door at DFW."

 **Ranger** : "What did he do at the bank?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He cleaned out both his savings and checking accounts, which amounted to a surprisingly large sum of money when I checked."

 **Ranger** : "Has he been working something on the side that we don't know about?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The answer is more mundane and legal than that. At a time his high-school classmates were trying to score prom dates he was filing patents on holographic computing. The licensing fees other companies are paying him to use that tech were... eye-opening, to say the least."

 **Ranger** : "OK, that rules out some ideas on why he vanished." (beat) "What did he do at the airport?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He never bought airline tickets, but instead went to the Avis counter and rented a car. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a deliberate attempt to throw off attempts at tracking his movements. Not a very well-thought out one, especially since he put that purchase on his credit card."

 **Ranger** : "So he drove off somewhere. Any ideas?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I got a hit for his rental at a truck stop south of Oklahoma City, where the station attendant remembered seeing both him and the car. Paid cash for food and fuel, left the truck stop still headed north on 35."

 **Ranger** : "That's sort of along the way to Indianapolis, isn't it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I checked with some travel agencies. It's shorter to go via Little Rock and Memphis."

 **Ranger** : "That's not like him." (beat) "Did he even make it to Indianapolis?

 **Ladyhawk** : "No. I called his step-parents."

 **Ranger** : "Foul play?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No hits on any State Police blotters between here and Indiana."

 **Ranger** : "Was there ANY clue whatsoever that there was something wrong in his life?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not until that morning, no." (beat) "He was VERY nervous the last morning anyone saw him."

 **Ranger** : "And he usually plans trips back to Indianapolis at least a month in advance. He's not a spur-of-the-moment type of person."

(beat. They both eat some more of their lunches)

 **Ranger** : "Any chance he's going to go rogue?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He left his battlesuit. I have it secured at the manor."

 **Ranger** : "That's a relief. Destroyer would be... MOST upset if he hadn't."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, he would." (finishes lunch, stands up) "Well, back to the salt mines. Hail Destroyer."

 **Ranger** : "Hail Destroyer."

* * *

(5/14/1984, early afternoon. West of Dalhart, TX and 5 miles east of the New Mexico border)

(Bob shuts a valve on a tank of nitrous oxide that has been hooked to a crude-looking rocket on a test stand near a barn. Jack's semi is nearby)

 **Starforce** : "That should be the last of the oxidizer we brought. It's full."

 **Minuteman** : "Just as long as it's aimed away from the hay bins. Old Man Ferguson'd kill me if I torched them after bringing all them bales over here for his livestock."

 **Starforce** : "Is he cool with what we're doing?"

 **Minuteman** : "He used to rig JATO bottles onto cargo aircraft back in the late '50s -- or at least that's what I remember him tellin' my pa. I think he's gettin' one o' them nostalgia kicks watchin' us."

(Bob and Jack look at the Ferguson farmhouse half a mile distant)

 **Minuteman** : "So why aren't you usin' sumpthin' based on your suit?"

 **Starforce** : "Because I wanted the challenge?"

(Jack looks at him, then realizes Bob is grinning like an idiot)

 **Starforce** : "The type of components I'd need to duplicate my suit's flight modules are rare, and would be a flare-lit tipoff to even the most incompetent investigator trying to find me. And that's even before someone asks why someone in Dalhart, Texas is interested in electrogravitics." (beat) "No one will question bulk purchases of medicinal nitrous oxide or paraffin wax going to a small town, however."

(Bob finishes unhooking the nitrous oxide tank and wheels the dolly well away from the test stand)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Also, it's the simplest and most idiot-proof method I could come up with to get a specific impulse around 300 seconds out of a rocket motor. Let's step back, I'm about to light 'er up."

(they both step behind a blast shield. Bob hands Jack a stopwatch and safety goggles)

 **Starforce** (putting safety goggles on): "Time the burn from ignition until I tell you to stop."

 **Minuteman** : "Got it."

(Bob picks up a simple controller and flips the top switch)

 **Starforce** : "Range is hot! Firing in 3... 2... 1..."

(Bob presses the bottom button. The rocket motor roars to life, straining against its attachments to the test stand, and continues to roar for a long time before burning out)

 **Starforce** : "STOP, JACK!"

(Jack clicks the stopwatch again)

 **Minuteman** : "2 MINUTES, 31 SECONDS! IS THAT GOOD?"

 **Starforce** : "THAT'S EXCELLENT! I NEEDED 2 MINUTES 30!"

 **Minuteman** : "SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

 **Starforce** : "WE CAN HIT ANYTHING IN ORBIT UP TO 400 MILES! DESTROYER'S CONSTELLATION ORBITS AT 375 MILES!"

 **Minuteman** : "ALL RIGHT!" (beat) "WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

 **Starforce** : "BECAUSE I FORGOT TO PACK THE EAR PROTECTORS!"

* * *

(5/19/1984. Drake-Victoria Aerospace Plant, Fort Worth, TX)

 **Nest Leader** : "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

(the remaining squad of VIPER agents lays down covering fire as they back into the hangar at the Drake-Victoria plant)

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Ranger): "We're never gonna make it through dat, mon!"

 **Ranger** : "I hope Ladyhawk's jammed the door or they're going to escape with the prototype they were after!"

(right on cue, the hangar doors open. a futuristic-looking craft hovers out, then accelerates down the taxiway)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I gotta shot, mon!"

 **Ranger** : "Take it!"

(Mr. Bassman misses with a 4d6 RKA. The craft leaps vertically into the air and vanishes)

 **Ranger** : "DAMMIT!" (beat, into radio) "Spiritual Warrior, meet us in the hangar with the van."

(Ranger and Mr. Bassman enter the now-empty hangar from the side. From the main door to the taxiway, a van drives in. Its headlights illuminate Ladyhawk against a wall, recovering from being CON-stunned)

(Spiritual Warrior gets out of the van and runs over to Ladyhawk)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Are you okay?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "No, I'm NOT! Stop grabbing me!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I'm trying to help you..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You'd help us a LOT more if you used your powers! Remember THEM?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I keep telling you all. God has forsaken me. I cannot use my powers or summon Khereviel."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well that's just GREAT!" (beat, to Ranger) "We can't keep fighting battles like this! Spiritual Warrior's useless and Starforce has vanished!

 **Ranger** : "We have to fight our battles with who we have, not who we want."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We're OUTGUNNED, Ranger! This isn't fun anymore!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And with Drake-Victoria's prototype stealth VTOL transport, VIPER can now strike from the air undetected."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Destroyer-mon will NOT be pleased."

 **Ranger** (beat): "No, he won't."

* * *

(5/25/1984, afternoon. Snyder Farm, outside of Dalhart, TX)

(Bob and Vikon have welding masks on. Bob is welding an aluminum engine casing while Vikon uses psychokinesis to hold it in place)

 **Minuteman** (entering barn): "Bob, Vikon! It's Christmastime!"

 **Starforce** (looks up): "What?"

 **Minuteman** : "The PVC pipe shipment just came! I need help with it!"

 **Vikon** : "What's a PVC pipe?"

 **Starforce** (to Vikon): "It's normally used for plumbing. We're going to use it for the fuselage of our rockets, instead."

 **Vikon** : "And this is making you happy because... why?"

 **Starforce** : "I get to finish the rockets, now!"

 **Minuteman** : "And as far as the rest of the world is concerned, I'm doin' a massive plumbing upgrade to my house!"

* * *

(5/29/1984, lunch hour. Granite Park, Plano, TX)

(Julie and Ted are in line at the Asia Palace to pick up lunch)

 **Ranger** : "Still nothing on Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I checked with his classmates at Purdue, and even with that Men's Glee Club he was so proud of being in. NOBODY has seen him since before Easter."

 **Ranger** : "Well, perhaps we should forget about him then. If he was going to do something against Destroyer, he would have done it by now."

(the clerk hands them their lunch order, and they make their way back outside)

 **Ranger** : "You know who else we haven't heard from? Jack Snyder."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Minuteman?"

 **Ranger** : "Yeah. He usually checks in once a month or so. I just realized that we haven't heard from him in over two months!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps he's been making a lot of runs. It's not unheard of when you're an independent trucker."

 **Ranger** : "Yeah, but still..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He lives up north of Amarillo somewhere, right?"

 **Ranger** : "Dalhart, if I remember correctly."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I could use a break from trying to find our missing Nerd-boy. I'll head on up there tomorrow."

 **Ranger** : "Good."

* * *

(Snyder Farm. 5/31/1984)

(Bob and Vikon are working in the barn on one of the sounding rockets. Minuteman barges in)

 **Minuteman** : "Guys, we got a problem."

 **Starforce** : "Aw, crap. The authorities discovered us?"

 **Minuteman** : "Worse." (beat) "Ladyhawk's in town."

 **Starforce** (beat, puts wrench down): "You're right. That IS worse."

 **Minuteman** : "Right now, she's just tryin' to find out where I live."

 **Vikon** : "How is that worse than being discovered by law enforcement?"

 **Starforce** : "She could discover all the things we've been buying to assemble the rockets."

 **Vikon** : "But you've been paying cash for everything. Doesn't that make it difficult to trace what you are building?"

 **Starforce** : "Difficult, yes. Impossible, no." (beat) "Ladyhawk has an ability to investigate things like what we're doing that borders on being a superpower."

(a car turns off the county road and comes up the driveway to the farmhouse, trailing a cloud of dust in the still mid-afternoon air)

 **Minuteman** : "An' that's probably her right now. I'll do what I can to stall her."

(he leaves the barn and walks toward the farmhouse, leaving Bob and Vikon in the barn)

 **Vikon** : "If you want me to wipe her memory you'll have to shut the psionic jammer down."

 **Starforce** : "It's next to the fusebox in the basement and I'm now stuck in the barn. Oh, great."

 **Vikon** : "I will still be able to reach you there mentally from here, but until you shut the jammer down that is all I will be able to do."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll have to be discovered by her in order to get to the jammer. When I shut the jammer down, rewrite her memories of her visit so that I was never here and that she never broke Destroyer's mind control."

 **Vikon** : "You don't know that she's going to break it."

 **Starforce** : "She's close to the center of the jamming effect right now. I'll be surprised if she DOESN'T."

(the car stops in front of the farmhouse. Julie steps out of it and is greeted by Jack)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hey, Jack!"

 **Minuteman** : "Miss Dormyer! It's been a while."

(Julie is now shaking her head)

 **Minuteman** : "Sumpthin' the matter?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was... coming here to see if you had seen Bob Hawkins anytime in the last two months..."

(she shakes her head violently and touches her forehead)

 **Ladyhawk** : "AAaah! What's happening?"

 **Minuteman** : "Are you sure you're OK?"

 **Ladyhawk** (blinking rapidly, confused): "Jack... WHY have I been obeying Dr. Destroyer?"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (to Vikon): "I think that was my cue."

(Bob steps out of the barn. Julie gasps)

 **Starforce** : "It's a little involved, Ninjette."

 **Minuteman** : "Bob's better at explainin' what's been happenin' the past few months than I am."

(mouth open in shock, Julie walks up to Bob and touches him, as if she's not sure he really exists)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You told everyone you were going to visit your parents before Easter, then just... vanished! Why?"

 **Starforce** : "It has everything to do with your question to Jack just now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The one about why I was obeying Dr. Destroyer?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah." (beat) "Could you walk with me, please?"

 **Ladyhawk** (still confused): "Sure!"

(they start walking to the farmhouse)

 **Starforce** : "Dr. Destroyer has been mentally controlling the entire world since the end of March."

(long pause, punctuated only by the sound of the dirt crunching beneath their shoes. Julie is stunned)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh my God!" (beat) "How did *you* break it?"

 **Starforce** : "Honestly, I don't know. One morning in April, I woke up free from that control. I realized what was happening, and I panicked."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then you ran."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, I ran! I was afraid of what would happen if people discovered that I had broken his control!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did you intend to come here?"

 **Starforce** : "Not at first. After I stopped for fuel in Oklahoma City I started thinking things through a little more rationally, then remembered Jack lived around here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oklahoma City was where I lost your original trail. You must have stopped using the interstates at that point."

 **Starforce** (small smile): "Got it in one. I always thought that trick only worked in spy thrillers." (beat) "How did you end up finding me here?"

(they enter the farmhouse through the back door)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I played a very wild hunch. I didn't even think you *were* here until you stepped out of the barn."

 **Starforce** (stopping in front of the door to the basement): "I need to do something down here. I hope you don't mind?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not at all."

(they both go down the steps to the basement)

 **Starforce** : "How's Merlyn?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He misses you terribly. He spends most evenings meowing at me, almost as if he was trying to talk me into bringing you back."

(they stop next to the fusebox. Underneath it is an open circuit board with some blinking lights)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You built that?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that why I'm no longer under Dr. Destroyer's control?"

 **Starforce** : "For as long as you're on the farm, yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Can't you boost it to cover more area?"

 **Starforce** : "I don't have enough power to cover the world."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But you could cover smaller areas! We could use those as safe areas, start a rebellion to overthrow him..."

 **Starforce** : "And what makes you think he wouldn't order a nuclear-capable nation to take out the safe area?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You can't spend the rest of your life hiding from Destroyer!"

 **Starforce** : "I never said I was going to."

(beat. Julie reads Bob's tone of voice and body language, and makes her Deduction roll)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So you DO have a plan!"

 **Starforce** (evasively): "I might."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Can you tell me?"

 **Starforce** : "No. I can't risk you telling anyone else."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "I can stay here and help you."

 **Starforce** : "How many people knew you were coming here?"

(Julie looks down. She sees the point Bob is trying to make)

 **Starforce** (continuing, holding her): "Thank you for offering, but you staying with me is even more insanely risky than telling you what I'm doing. I'm sorry, Julie."

(now Julie puts her arms around Bob. Long pause, held gaze. Their faces drift closer together)

(Bob reaches toward the psionic jammer with his left hand and shuts it off. He closes his eyes because he can't bear to watch what's about to happen)

 **Starforce** : ((now, Vikon))

(Julie's head jerks slightly, then she stands paralyzed. Bob opens his eyes, caresses her face with his left hand, then gently extricates himself from her embrace. There may be tears in his eyes as he does so)

 **Vikon** : ((I'm done. You may turn the jammer back on))

(Julie walks trance-like back up the basement stairs as Bob turns the psionic jammer back on. Long pause as Bob slumps over the jammer, punctuated by the sound of Julie's car driving off)

 **Vikon** : ((She's gone))

 **Starforce** : ((LEAVE ME ALONE!))

* * *

(6/1/1984. Snyder Farm, outside Dalhart, TX)

 **Minuteman** (entering barn): "Okay. Whatca doin' to my truck?"

 **Starforce** (up around exhaust pipes): "I'm trying to make it harder to be seen."

 **Minuteman** : "By gummin' up my exhaust?"

 **Starforce** : "By cooling it." (beat) "I can't get rid of your engine's waste heat. I can redirect it and baffle it, however, so from orbit your truck will appear like something smaller."

 **Minuteman** : "You know, you could be overthinkin' this."

 **Starforce** : "I could. I'd rather not take the chance, however." (beat, climbs down to the ground) "I need to show you what else I've added."

(Jack shakes his head as Bob opens the door to the cab)

 **Starforce** : "I've equipped your truck with a psionic jammer so we can remain unaffected when we're off the farm."

 **Minuteman** (noticing small box with a knob under the dash): "Is this it?"

 **Starforce** : "Oh, no. That's something else I've added to help us avoid sherriff and highway patrol-type attention." 

**Minuteman** : "Okay..." 

**Starforce** (indicating the knob on the box): " I'll need to calibrate it, but when I do it'll allow you to dial the speed you want the police to see you doing on their radar gun." (beat) "Use the power responsibly."

 **Minuteman** (mouth hanging open in surprise): "Where've you BEEN all my life?"

* * *

(6/12/1984. Abandoned farm east of Guymon, OK)

 **Starforce** : "Nice and easy, there..."

(Jack is using his great strength+stretching to slowly lift a missile into a vertical position)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, right under the hole that Vikon just made..."

(the missile settles onto the primitive launchpad already in place. Bob checks it with a level)

 **Starforce** : "Aaaand... PERFECT!"

 **Minuteman** : "Whooeeee! They ain't heavy, but they shore are bulky! I can still work up a sweat!"

 **Starforce** (slapping him on the back): "Take a break, you earned it. I'll fill the oxidizer tank while you catch your breath."

(Bob wheels a tank of Nitrous Oxide off the back of the truck, parking the dolly next to the missile)

 **Starforce** (to Vikon): "Just like the other two."

(Vikon psychokinetically hooks the gas line from the top of the tank to a cap on the side of the rocket)

 **Vikon** : "Done."

 **Starforce** (twirling some valves): "And... loading."

 **Vikon** : "How many more do we have?"

 **Starforce** : "5 more before we can attack the satellite network."

 **Minuteman** : "So doin' a launch site every other day..." (beat, counts some on his fingers) "Figger we're ready to attack any time after the 22nd."

 **Starforce** : "Sounds about right. I've been setting all the launch timers to between 3 AM and noon on the 24th."

 **Vikon** : "I'm not sure what's more amazing, the amount of time you have to take to set up an attack on this scale or the fact this is even possible with technology so primitive."

 **Starforce** : "We're taking our time because we only have one shot to do this." (beat) "As for the tech being primitive? For what I'm trying to do, I don't need much tech."

 **Vikon** : "If you do pull it off, what then?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Let's cross that bridge when it gets built."

* * *

(6/23/1984, approximately 11 PM. Texas Welcome Center, I-35 southbound, south of the Red River)

(Jack's Peterbuilt is in one of the truck parking areas for the night. Jack steps out of the trailer and walks up to the main building as Bob comes out of the Men's Room)

 **Minuteman** : "Got the tie-downs released on the car. We'll all take it the rest of the way into Miss Dormyer's house tomorrow morning."

 **Starforce** : "Good."

 **Minuteman** : "How are we gonna git the rest of the team there?"

 **Starforce** (producing some change from his pocket): "Through the power of the telephone."

(he walks up to a pay phone, puts some change in, dials a number from memory, and waits)

 **Starforce** : "Hi, Shina! Is Julie there?" (beat) "You might want to wake her up... Tell her it's Nerd-boy."

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** : "Hey, Ninjette! I'm coming back for my suit. Stop me if you can."

(Bob hangs up the phone)

 **Minuteman** : "Was that wise?"

 **Starforce** : "Considering it keeps them focused on the Dallas area instead of anywhere around Dalhart? Yes!"

 **Minuteman** : "What if they trace the call?"

 **Starforce** : "The police can't arrest what they can't see."

 **Minuteman** : "Usin' a psionic to keep them from seein' us? That ain't fightin' fair!"

 **Starforce** : "Jameson's third law of superhero combat. If you're in a fair fight, you're doing something wrong."

* * *

(6/24/1984, late morning. Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX)

 **Starforce** : "There's the driveway. Vikon, get down where you can't be seen. Establish the mind link exactly like we talked about."

 **Minuteman** (turning up the driveway): "I sure hope y'all know whatcher doin' Bob."

 **Starforce** : "We'll find out in half a minute." (internal monologue) [[if the stress doesn't make me throw up before then]]

(the car pulls to a stop behind three other vehicles)

 **Starforce** : ((good. I needed everyone here. Vikon, can you locate Rev. Christiansen?))

 **Vikon** : ((yes)) (beat) ((it is just as you hoped. He does not have permission to use his offensive powers or his sword))

 **Minuteman** : "They're comin' out."

 **Starforce** : ((stay in the car, Vikon. Jack and I will hold their attention))

(Bob and Jack get out of the car as Ranger, Ladyhawk, Mr. Bassman, and Spiritual Warrior step out of the front door)

 **Ranger** : "Turn yourself in now, Dr. Hawkins. You're outnumbered and outgunned."

 **Starforce** : ((NOW Vikon))

(Spiritual Warrior's head suddenly jerks, then he looks down at the ground while shaking his head)

 **Starforce** : "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ranger."

(Spiritual Warrior reaches his hand into the air, and Khereviel suddenly appears in it. He is now in armor, looking at the rest of his team, and is not happy)

 **Ladyhawk** (Danger Sense screaming for attention): "Ranger? This isn't GOOD!"

 **Ranger** : "Ladyhawk, Bassman. Deal with Kent!"

(Ladyhawk throws 3 shuriken at Spiritual Warrior, who deflects them with Khereviel. Mr. Bassman hits Spiritual Warrior with an infrasonic blast, doing 10 STUN)

(Minuteman hits Mr. Bassman with a stretch&grab, turning him away from the developing melee)

 **Minuteman** : "Sorry there, dreadlock buddy..."

 **Ranger** : "WHY, Kent?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "For as long as I served Destroyer, I forsook God. No more!"

(Spiritual Warrior reaches a hand out toward Bob. There is a flash of light, and he is now wearing his battlesuit. Ladyhawk grabs her remaining shuriken and throws them at Starforce, hoping to hit before the suit finishes spinning up to power. Bob barely wins that race, as the shuriken disintegrate in the forcefield JUST as it shimmers into existence)

 **Starforce** : "I never thought I'd EVER say this after you doing that to me, but THANK YOU!"

 **Vikon** : ((Ranger next?))

 **Starforce** : ((Please and thank you!))

(Ranger move-by punch on Minuteman only does 14 STUN, which is nowhere near enough to make him let go of Mr. Bassman. Ranger suddenly skids to a halt and shakes his head violently)

 **Ranger** : "What the HELL?" (beat) "TASK FORCE, STAND DOWN!"

(Ladyhawk screams and leaps at Starforce, who aborts to martial blocks to deal with her attacks)

 **Ladyhawk** : "YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"

(Mr. Bassman's head jerks slightly)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "You can let me go, trucker-mon! Destroyer-mon be outta my head."

(the rest of TASK FORCE now surrounds Ladyhawk)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Destroyer will KILL YOU ALL for your treason."

 **Starforce** : "About that? He's going to have bigger problems than a low-powered superhero group in America in about 20 minutes." (beat, to car) "Vikon? Could you restore her memories? You know the ones I'm talking about."

(it's now Ladyhawk's turn. Her head jerks, she shakes her head, and then looks around at everyone)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "I... I remember now! I found you at the Snyder Farm, and you wouldn't tell me your plan!"

 **Starforce** : "A plan which required me to fix everyone's attention here in Dallas so I could pull it off."

 **Ranger** : "Wait. Your attack on the manor just now was the DIVERSION?"

 **Starforce** : "Yep."

 **Minuteman** : "We've spent the last 2 months buildin' rockets to take down Destroyer's mind-control satellites."

 **Starforce** : "Which have been launching all morning from locations across the southwestern High Plains. If my calculations are correct, the last satellite should be destroyed in about 15 minutes or so."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "But how you be breakin' OUR mind-control jus' now?"

 **Starforce** : "That was thanks to our ace in the hole." (beat, to the car) "Vikon, I think it's time you came out."

(there is movement within the car. Vikon steps out, to the collective gasps of the rest of TASK FORCE)

 **Starforce** : "Allow me to introduce an old enemy, Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon. He's been exiled to Earth for the crime of opposing their botched invasion attempt at the end of April. It was our good fortune that his people chose Jack's farm as the beam-down point."

(Ranger looks at Vikon, then at Starforce, before breaking down with laughter. He slaps Starforce's shoulder)

 **Ranger** (smiling): "Pretty good job for planning your first battle."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you."

 **Ranger** : "So now what?"

 **Starforce** : "Honestly, I never expected to get this far."

 **Ranger** : "Then why don't we all go inside and let the military professional here take over the tactical planning?"

 **Starforce** (immensely relieved): "I thought you'd NEVER ask!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, 15 seconds later. A team again, TASK FORCE enters the foyer, followed by Vikon)

 **Shina** (reholstering her Desert Eagle behind her back): "Julie-san? You and you guests need to watch CNN right now."

(they all file into the Great Room. Shina stops Starforce)

 **Shina** (murmured): "Welcome home, Master Robert."

 **Starforce** (murmured): "Won't be home until Ninjette exiles me back to the Guest Apartment."

 **Ranger** (offscreen): "WHAT the HELL?"

(Now Starforce enters the Great Room)

 **CNN Reporter** : "...extraordinary battle lasting over 5 minutes, Vanguard drove Dr. Destroyer away from the Capitol Building, which he had been using as his palace during his reign as 'Imperator of Earth'. The following live shots are of Vanguard, and attest to the ferocity of the battle which was finished only 10 minutes ago."

(Vanguard is catching his breath on the West Steps of the Capitol overlooking the Mall. He clearly has a broken nose and blood coming from his mouth. Numerous wounds and contusions cover the rest of his body)

 **CNN Anchor** : "This is the studio in Atlanta. Do you have any idea what brought on the battle?"

 **CNN Reporter** : "I was able to ask some brief questions before we went live. It seems that Dr. Destroyer had asked him to destroy the Statue of Liberty this morning, and the stress of being commanded to do that broke Destroyer's mental domination over him."

(Ranger changes the channel to the ABC station)

 **ABC Reporter** : "...though Pentagon spokesmen confirmed that several sounding rockets were launched from the southern Plains throughout the morning, no one will confirm that their targets were Destroyer's mind-control satellites..."

(Ranger changes the channel to the CBS station as Starforce snorts humorously)

 **CBS Reporter** : "...the situation in the Nation's Capital is still very chaotic as our government reasserts control in the vacuum left by Destroyer's retreat..."

(Ranger changes the channel to the NBC station)

 **NBC Reporter** : "...were unable to officially confirm the report, spokesmen for NORAD have told me it is highly likely that Destroyer's satellite network was brought down by a sophisticated anti-satellite attack, which aided in Vanguard's victory over Dr. Destroyer moments ago in the skies above Washington DC."

 **NBC Anchor** : "Was our military responsible for this attack?"

 **NBC Reporter** : "If they were, no one is admitting to it..."

(Ranger turns the TV off)

 **Ranger** : "So ends the reign of Destroyer the First."

 **Starforce** (chuckling): "Sophisticated anti-satellite attack my ass. If they knew the truth, they couldn't handle it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So when's the ticker-tape parade, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "If anyone deserves a ticker-tape parade, it's Jack. He talked me into it 2 months ago when I didn't think it was possible. Then, we couldn't have done any of our setup without either he or his truck."

 **Minuteman** : "Aw, shucks."

(TASK FORCE laughs)

 **Ranger** : "Seriously, though. You guys deserve some recognition for your part in today's events."

(Starforce looks at Minuteman, then back to the group)

 **Starforce** : "I appreciate the sentiment, guys, but... but I think what we did should remain unrecognized and unacknowledged."

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Starforce** : "In case we ever have to do it again?"

(laughter and applause)

 **Ranger** : "Destroyer WILL figure out what happened."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, he will. But he'll never figure out WHO did it." (beat, evil smile) "And that'll just GNAW at him."

 **Ranger** (beat, looking at Vikon): "And that leaves one last loose end to tie up."

 **Vikon** : "After the events I precipitated last year, I'm not sure your government would honor a request for political asylum were I to make one."

 **Ranger** : "You might be surprised."

 **Vikon** : "Assuming it went through, what would I do?"

 **Ranger** : "Approving your asylum request would be much easier if you were a participating member of TASK FORCE. We could use a dedicated psionic, and Starforce put you to ingeniously-effective use in battle just now."

(pause as Vikon looks at everyone around him)

 **Vikon** : "It would appear I still have a lot to learn about your species."

 **Minuteman** : "You got that straight."

 **Starforce** (to the rest of TASK FORCE): "He's been with us for almost 2 months now. Jack and I can vouch for his good behavior in that time."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Got no problems wit' dat, mon!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Let's do it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay."

 **Ranger** (beat, looking at Vikon): "It's unanimous. Welcome to your new family, Zes'arou..."

 **Starforce/Minuteman** : "That's his last name!"

 **Ranger** : "Vikon, excuse me!"

(laughter)

 **Ranger** : "Now, where are you going to live?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "We can put him in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs."

 **Starforce** : "Why can't you put him in the guest apartment and put ME in one of the upstairs bedrooms?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Because I SAID SO!"

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "MY house, Nerd-boy. I'm not running a Bed & Breakfast here!"

 **Starforce** : "WHAT is your PROBLEM?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "YOU ARE! GET OUT!!"

(shaking his head in disbelief, Starforce levitates and drifts off toward the Guest Apartment)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (gets up to leave): "That was uncalled for, Miss Dormyer."

 **Mr. Bassman** (gets up to leave): "After everyting he did las' 2 months you treat Starforce-mon like dat? Good bye."

 **Ranger** (gets up to leave): "Bob Hawkins just saved the world, and you threw him out of the room because YOU had a temper tantrum. Grow up!"

(Only Minuteman and Vikon are left. Ladyhawk looks at Minuteman)

 **Minuteman** : "I expected better of you, child."

(Minuteman leaves)

* * *

(EPILOGUE. Stately Dormyer Manor. that afternoon)

(Bob's black Maine Coon Cat Merlyn is sitting on Vikon's lap in the Great Room. Bob walks in)

 **Starforce** : "Where's Julie?"

 **Vikon** : "Sulking in the Master Bedroom." (beat) "What are you doing out here? I thought you weren't allowed out of the Guest Apartment."

 **Starforce** : "Looking for my cat, who I just found." (beat) "What have you done with him?"

 **Vikon** (petting Merlyn): "Nothing. I'm actually surprised how intellligent he is."

 **Starforce** : "Merlyn? Intelligent?"

 **Vikon** : "He wonders why he isn't allowed access to the rest of the house when you're here."

 **Starforce** : "It's not my house. It's Julie's. I only have the guest apartment above the garage, and grudgingly so at that."

 **Vikon** (after eye contact with Merlyn): "Well, he just told me it's now his house."

(purring, Merlyn jumps off Vikon's lap, brushes against Bob with his tail held high, and saunters off)

 **Vikon** : "And he's going to the kitchen to beg something called deli meat off of Ms. Arikawa."

* * *

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

>  **TECH NOTE 1** : DestroyerSat constellation placement
> 
> I am assuming a circular, polar orbit with a semimajor axis of 375 miles (600 km), two satellites per orbit separated by 180 degrees. Working the trigonometry on surface coverage per orbit I get 2*Cos^-1 ((6378+600)/6378)=47.88 degrees of longitude visible from each satellite. So, let's further assume that Destroyer is using 4 polar orbital bands separated by 45 degrees of longitude. We'll assume he uses the noon/midnight, 3 AM/PM, 6 AM/PM, and 9 AM/PM local zenith bands, so there are a total of 8 satellites in the constellation that will need to be taken out. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **TECH NOTE 2** : ASAT design
> 
> This was somewhat more tricky, mostly due to technical limitations imposed by having to acquire the parts and fuel which would be available in the middle of nowhere (ie. the Southern Plains) and in a manner that stays under the radar of anyone with Forensic Accounting or Detective skills.
> 
> First, let's start with the engagement scenario Starforce outlines in the first scene. We need to reach an altitude of 600 km with a rocket powered by candle wax and laughing gas. We don't need orbital speed, just the ability to shoot straight up and reach that orbital band. I played around with various mass fractions (the ratio of the fuselage+payload+fuel to the fuselage+payload) before settling on 2.72 (which means I don't have to calculate natural logarithms. Remember, it's MY scenario). With that mass fraction and a specific Impulse of 300 seconds for Paraffin/Nitrous Oxide, I get a delta-vee of 2,940 meters/second. Assuming a motor acceleration straight up of 3 gees, this gives me a burn time of 150 seconds and an additional coast phase of 300 seconds before the trajectory peaks out at 661.5 kilometers (north of 411 miles). This is a VERY buildable rocket with parts that can be found in a hardware store and fuel that can be acquired from a dentist's office and a hobby shop.
> 
>  **Also note** : your payload consists of several pounds of roofing nails, some sort of pyro charge (an M-80 would do nicely) to spread them once the rocket motor burns out, and a simple electric timer to set the M-80 off. The biggest pieces of the rocket's mass budget SHOULD be the fuselage, the casing containing the paraffin, and the rocket nozzle.


End file.
